Business cards are widely used promotion and marketing tools. While business cards are quite useful, the recipient of the card often quickly, and sometimes haphazardly, places the card in a wallet, purse, briefcase, desk drawer, file folder, or other location where the card may be difficult to locate in the future and rarely or never seen. Many cards are simply lost, forgotten, or discarded.
Some business people, professionals, and others who desire to keep their name and contact information in front of their clients and prospective clients find it productive to combine their contact and marketing information with additional material that the recipient may want to refer to on an ongoing basis and, therefore, will keep close at hand for frequenting viewing. Two of the most common examples of additional material often seen combined with promotional information about a business are calendars and season schedules for local sports teams. Many businesses may not use these types of materials because they are too busy or distracted to engage in the traditional design and ordering process or they simply forget to order the materials on a timely basis.
There is, therefore, a need for a novel system and method for automatically creating and presenting a supplemental product design that incorporates the business card design or other relevant information of the customer into the design of another product together with additional product content automatically selected based on information associated with that customer.